1. Field
This invention is generally related to an illumination system and method to produce visual displays.
2. Background of the Invention
The invention relates to a a system and a method for illumination of relatively small confined space using multiple sources to produce visual displays. Common systems use multiple external light sources to illuminate a confined space, or few light sources to provide internal illumination from below. One problem with this approach is that these external sources produce glare that reduces a viewer's ability to see objects in the field of view. Another problem is they provide a limited space for light sources due to the limited display area, and diode lamps are often exposed and visible. Another problem is that a large number of light sources are needed to illuminate the confined internal space.
Accordingly, a system and method for illumination of relatively small confined space to produce visual displays are needed to address these problems with the prior art systems.